<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too much to ask by Lithode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754570">Too much to ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithode/pseuds/Lithode'>Lithode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Martin is an au pair for two weird kids, Alternate Universe, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Canon Typical deaths, Gerry Lives, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neurodivergent Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, loosely inspirered by the haunting of bly manor, martin also has the worst tastes, martin has issues but oh boy so does jon, no betas we die like oliver banks, not for the archival squad tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithode/pseuds/Lithode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Blackwood needs money, and he likes kids. And sure this mansion is strange, the children aloof and the live-in librarian hates his guts but it's still better than home. At least the rest of the staff is nice and there surely isn't anyone living in the basement that would be absurd. </p>
<p>CW: Elias Bouchard at some point. Descriptions of going through depressive patches, mentions of not great parenting. to be added to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vines and gravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing this for a while but inspirations has been a bitch lately so I'm hoping posting will be enough to set me back on track. A few chapters are pre-written.<br/>TMA owns me since late november so this is the result, also i just need people to know how much i love these idiots. Jon is ASD/ADHD in my head so that might pop up, Martin is a living ball of anxiety. Jon is bi ace i don't know if i'll mention that but, he is here.<br/>I am not English, don't live in the UK, never interact with kids if i can avoid it so this might have some inaccuracies, please mention if so, or just to share interactions with creepy kids i love that. </p>
<p>Oh yes Michael and Helen are like Gertrude's kids in this. As said in tags this is very loosely inspired by the haunting of bly manor. You don't need to know the show at all it's mostly for the vibes and the setting. Also this is a no-entities AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin might have severely underestimated the wealth of the family employing him. It’s not that they didn’t sound well off on the phone, and seeing his salary, they must at least be comfortable, but the sheer size of the building before him left him speechless as he exited the taxi that drove him there.<br/>
It’s not exactly Pemberley but it’s pretty close, and from what his employer said, only three adults were living there full time. At least he wouldn’t have any trouble finding some secluded corner of the house to make his own.</p>
<p>He made his way towards the front door, down the wide alley, neat with small sable gravel and surrounded by tidy gardens, both doing nothing to alleviate the knot in his stomach. Of course, he doesn’t belong. It’s fine though, he’s there for the kids, he’s good with kids, with caring. It’s going to be alright.</p>
<p>The great wooden door is yet another obstacle, exhaustingly detailed in a dark wood, the golden knocker taunting him with its shine.<br/>
When he knocked, after what seemed like an eternity of doubt, a muffled voice followed by steps echoed from behind the door. As it opened, he glimpsed at the great staircase in the back of the room, solemn paintings all around it, and two small figures standing upon it.</p>
<p>“Hi, you must be Martin Blackwood, Elias told us you were coming today, we didn’t expect you to be this early. I’m Sasha James, I take care of the house.” She took a few steps back to let him come inside, “Welcome to Wright Hall.”</p>
<p>The woman, Sasha James, looked strangely normal, unlike what he was expecting at least. She had a kind face; long dark hair half up and was wearing oval glasses with a golden chain. Her clothes were quite plain that day, a light blouse and jeans, and as he took it in, Martin started to relax, thinking that maybe the people around here weren’t actually this different from himself.<br/>
Of course, as this thought passed through his mind, a yell resonated in the hall, followed by what sounded like very angry footsteps.  Sasha James’ sigh brought Martin’s attention back to her.</p>
<p>“That’ll be Jon, please excuse him, he isn’t having a great day, or week,” she said with a smirk but there was a fond smile on her face as she followed up,  “You’ll get used to him, he’s not that bad. Let me show you where you’ll be staying and then we’ll introduce you to the rest of the staff.”</p>
<p>“Is Jon part of the staff? He didn’t-” Martin hazarded before stopping, maybe insulting his possible superior wasn’t a great idea.</p>
<p>“I mean yes, technically, he was appointed by Gertrude—the mother of the kids—though he already spent quite some time around here. Anyway, he usually keeps to the library so you shouldn’t see him that often. ” And judging by the previous outburst, Martin would rather not. </p>
<p>“Gertrude? You mean…”</p>
<p>“Yes, the one who disappeared. It’s been a few months now, Elias had a hard time filling your position, but the kids are still pretty shaken up about it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I understand. How are they? The kids I mean, I didn’t get much information from Mr. Bouchard.”</p>
<p>“They’re quite unique, not bad kids, pretty smart even. I’m sure they will surprise you. Michael is the eldest, he’s 9 and Helen is only 7. Jon teaches them some things; you might want to check with him to get a sense of what you need to work on first. Although, the first thing they need, and what Elias was looking to give them, is some more company.” She sent him a sharp look and he nervously smiled back.<br/>
Sasha led him inside his new room, through cluttered corridors and steep stairs, he caught a glimpse of blond hair in one of the hallways.</p>
<p>The bedroom was plain, though still roomier and cleaner than his old flat. Taking a few minutes to settle in, he put his bags down, and looked around the room, then through the window at the wild acres surrounding the house, before following Sasha to the kitchen.</p>
<p>There was a man inside, seemingly the cook since he was, well, cooking. Aside from this, he didn’t look like what Martin expected either. He was wearing a rainbow apron—at the sight of which Martin let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding—over a colourful tank top and what seemed to be a very distressed pair of jeans. </p>
<p>“Tim, this is Martin Blackwood, the new au pair for the kids” said Sasha cheerfully, jumping on the kitchen aisle in the middle of the room “Say hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi Martin, welcome to our house of despair,” said Tim, turning towards Martin with a wide grin. It didn’t sound malicious, but didn’t make Martin feel any more at ease either. </p>
<p>“Thank you? I look forward to working with you two. Will the other staff, Jon, join us for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he is adorable Sasha! Listen Martin, can I call you Martin? Don’t expect much from Jon, I love him but sometimes I wonder if he doesn’t actually live in the library. We get on just fine without him.” </p>
<p>Sasha smirked again and Tim turned back towards the stove, apparently this was a recurring discussion. Martin was almost ready to take his leave when a figure stepped up from the shadows, making him jump a bit more that he’d have liked to admit.<br/>
It was another man, he was smaller than Martin and looked exhausted, though there was an appealing aura about him, at least Martin thought so before he opened his mouth. </p>
<p>“Charming Tim, I am technically your superior you know. And Sasha, do send the kids my way this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing Jon. Oh and this is Martin Blackwood, the new au pair, you might want to tell him about your work with the kids.”<br/>
Jon looked at him, deep set dark eyes bearing into his soul, with entirely too much intensity and Martin felt himself blush under the gaze.<br/>
Then, with a dismissive shrug, he was gone, and Martin very much confused about the whole interaction.</p>
<p>“Sorry Martin, that’s Jon for you. He can be quite sweet sometimes but it’s mostly, well this.” Sasha gestured towards where he disappeared. “Don’t take it personally, he’ll warm up to you at some point.”</p>
<p>“I mean I’ve known the guy for years and I still don’t know anything about him but sure, give the boy hope Sasha.”  Tim looked at him and Martin realised that he was also unfairly attractive and really what had he gotten himself into? But Tim wasn’t done, “He is hot in a weird way, though right?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Martin hoped the outrage in his voice would distract Tim from the blush on his face. It didn’t.</p>
<p>“Tim for fuck’s sake he’s been here for five minutes, I’m sure he could do with less teasing. And I wouldn’t wish Jon on anyone.” Sasha glanced back at Martin and seemed to read his discomfort all over his face.<br/>
“Oh sorry, we didn’t mean to assume anything about your sexuality by the way. Tim is just, like this,” her tone, half-fond, half-exhausted sent a pang of jealousy in Martin at the obvious friendship between the two.</p>
<p>“No it’s fine, I mean I am gay so that’s not an issue. I’d like to see the kids now if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll take you to their rooms.”<br/>
Martin looked around him as they went up the staircase, at the two wings trailing from the top of it, one dark with covered up furniture and the other more lively, a bit cluttered. His gaze lingered on the darker hallway.</p>
<p>“Are you coming?” Asked Sasha.</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry, what’s back there?”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s the old wing, Gertrude lived there—when she wasn’t in the library—we don’t use it anymore. It’s off limits for the kids by the way, don’t let them tell you otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Really? Are you worried about bringing up memories?”</p>
<p>“I’m more worried about them seeing whatever Gertrude had lying in there, the woman was strange, to say the least. She collected mysterious pieces and accounts of gruesome affairs, I don’t want them to find anything like that.”</p>
<p>“I understand, she seemed like an interesting person.”</p>
<p>“She had a very strong presence, quite intense. I wouldn’t say she was a good mother though, she barely ever cared for Helen. One day she took Michael somewhere and he didn’t talk for the rest of the week. I don’t want to talk ill of the dead, but I’m glad they can get some better support now.” Sasha smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I thought she was missing..? I mean- I don’t remember hearing about a death.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure, but she’s dead, we figured it out when Elias came by to organise the estate, he would never set foot inside this house if she was anywhere around.”</p>
<p>“That’s… Somewhat suspicious right? Didn’t he have something to gain from her death then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it kind of is, but we don’t mess with Elias and he lets us be. Also, he is incredibly wealthy, he wouldn’t kill her for money.” Sasha never said that he simply wouldn’t kill someone, and Martin noted to avoid contact with Elias Bouchard.</p>
<p>Sasha knocked on a door and they heard a small scuffle behind, the door then opened just enough for a wide eye to gaze up at them.<br/>
“What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s Sasha, I’m with your new tutor, Martin Blackwood.”<br/>
The door opened revealing a small boy with curly blond hair and rosy skin and a smaller girl with dark locks of hair and tanned skin. They were both wearing brightly patterned shirts that reminded him of Tim’s attire.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Martin” he said, kneeling down to look at them in the eyes, “You must be Helen and Michael, I’m very happy to meet you both.”</p>
<p>“Have you gotten a tour of the house already Mr Blackwood?” Asked Helen in a pleasant voice, her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>“Not yet, would you show me around?”</p>
<p>“Surely! Michael can look for our notebooks.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ll look around the house and then we’ll get looking for your notebooks. Miss James tells me you’ve been working with Mr Sims, are you enjoying it?”</p>
<p>“Jon is splendid!” Said Helen, while Michael sighed.</p>
<p>“He’s fine I guess.”</p>
<p>Helen took it upon herself to show him around the house, skipping from place to place while chatting happily. Michael lingered behind for a while before asking him if he could just wait for them in the classroom. Martin obliged and though he would have liked to get started with the lessons, Helen kept dragging him through the hallways with little intent of slowing down.<br/>
“We’re so very happy to have you here you know. Michael as well, though he’s grumpy at the moment.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. How long have you all lived here?”</p>
<p>“A while, Mrs Robinson got the house from Mr Wright you know, she was very proud of it.”</p>
<p>“You mean Gertrude?”</p>
<p>“Of course, she wasn’t fond of ‘mother’. Jon is quite nicer, I’m happy he’s here.”</p>
<p>“He seemed a bit rude to me.” Blurted Martin before realising what he’d said in front of a child. “I mean, I don’t know him very well, I’m sure he’s very nice.”</p>
<p>“He is! And he has a cat you know, it’s adorable. We can play with him when Georgie comes. Do you have pets?”<br/>
Cats are a safe subject, soon they were debating about the merits of various birds as Helen led him downstairs to a great door.</p>
<p>“This is the library. Do you have the time?”</p>
<p>“It’s eleven and a quarter, why?”</p>
<p>“Jon doesn’t like visitors after between eight and eleven. We’re fine now.” Martin hurried to help her push the heavy door but it didn’t seem to resist her at all.</p>
<p>“Jon? I’ve brought Mr Blackwood, have you met him? He’s perfectly splendid.” Chirped Helen.<br/>
Martin took the time to look around as Helen disappeared behind the shelves of books. The library was immense, its high windows allowing the bright sun of early winter to illuminate the room, the walls and rows of shelves were covered with books, stacks of paper and messy boxes.<br/>
There were a few tables absolutely covered in papers, boxes half emptied on the ground and Martin wondered what it was exactly that Jon Sims did around here.<br/>
Helen called out to him and he found her a few rows away.</p>
<p>“I think he’s asleep!” She pointed towards a slugged form in a very uncomfortable looking chair. In it, Jonathan Sims seemed to indeed be asleep. To be fair he did look exhausted when he appeared in the kitchen earlier so that shouldn’t have been much of a surprise.</p>
<p>The only surprise, to Martin at least, was how peaceful he looked, his face relaxed and the creases of his face smoothed.<br/>
Martin had assumed that he was in his forties, mostly because of the strands of grey hair and the librarian look—though it seemed that he <em>was</em> a librarian—but in this moment of vulnerability, he looked a great deal younger, and even quite pretty. At least that’s what someone acting very unprofessionally would have thought, deemed Martin.<br/>
He chose to quickly retreat, taking Helen with him.</p>
<p>“He seemed very tired; we should let him sleep.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Should we get to work now? I’ll meet you in the classroom!”</p>
<p>She was gone before Martin could argue. And despite looking around, there was no trace of the girl. So, he walked back up towards the classroom for the first lesson.</p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The day went well, as did the next, and Martin quickly settled into a nice routine. He wakes early, eating with Sasha in the kitchen, who insisted on being called Sasha after their first meeting.<br/>
He gives the kids something to work on and plans some lessons in the morning, they all eat lunch in the living room, Jon Sims sometimes makes an appearance, they keep on working for a bit before going outside. Helen always has stories to tell and he’s happy to listen. Michael is a bit colder, but he seems happy to be included.</p>
<p>It was nice, all in all. Except when it wasn't.<br/>
This day, for example, had been going all wrong. It was the end of his first week at Wright Hall and for early winter, the weather was already dreadful. Martin sighed at the sight of the deep fog outside, thinking that they might have to forgo the afternoon outing today. He got dressed and couldn’t seem to find his sweater, so he went down to the kitchen cuddled in a knitted cardigan.<br/>
It was a fine cardigan, sure, and it being the only piece of clothing his mother bought him in the last ten years, that he packed in a brief instant of weakness, did absolutely nothing to his chest, thank you very much.<br/>
He tiptoed down the hallway, careful to avoid the numerous creaking spots of the floorboard when he almost crushed the glass. </p>
<p>A glass?</p>
<p>It was just lying there on the floor. He picked it up with a frown, thinking that if this was the kids’ idea of a joke, they needed a serious conversation about putting others in harm.<br/>
Only once in the kitchen did it click that the glass was lying in front of the hallway leading to the closed off wing. Which shouldn’t mean anything, but it made him shiver all the same. This part of the house made him uneasy, probably because a presumed dead woman used to live there. And he could swear that he sometimes heard creaks and faint sounds coming from it.</p>
<p>Nothing surprising in an old house, he knew this, but he would still rather avoid this place.</p>
<p>Sasha joined him after a few minutes, looking like she fell off her bed.</p>
<p>“Hi Sasha, rough morning?” he asked, his face falling into an easy smile.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I left the window open and, well you’ve seen the weather,” she scrunched her nose, pushing her glasses back up the next instant and settled across the counter, grabbing a tea bag. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think the kids would be better off staying inside.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, I could try and find a few games if you want, even coerce Tim into playing, I think we could all use some distraction.”</p>
<p>“That would be great. Tim gets up later right?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, he’s quite an early riser actually, I never see him. And he often goes into town to get some groceries as well. When it’s warmer he runs. That man has entirely too much energy.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it… And what about Jonathan? I’ve never seen him in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about Jon, you can call him Jon by the way, I think he forgets that it’s not his actual name. He used to be very organised, getting up early like Tim and always doing something around the house, nowadays he leaves the library when he can’t physically function without food, that’s mostly it.”</p>
<p>“Tim said that he slept there, surely he has a room though?”</p>
<p>“Yes of course, but it’s not getting much use nowadays.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s just not healthy.” Said Martin with a defensiveness that could only come from years of caring for someone who didn’t care for themselves. Sasha sighed. “What? It isn’t!” he added in a huff. </p>
<p>“I know Martin, but honestly we’ve done our best to make sure he doesn’t drop dead, he doesn’t want our help beyond that…” She gazed into her coffee mug. “The only one to knock some sense into him is Georgie, but she hasn’t been around lately.”</p>
<p>“Georgie? I think Helen mentioned her cat, who is she exactly?” Martin had a hard time picturing Jon with friends, seeing his rather prickly personality. Though maybe this was a side only he was graced with.<br/>
He didn’t seem to hold Martin in very high regards, which made something in his chest clench and he was grateful for Sasha’s answer dragging him out of his self-flagellation. </p>
<p>“I’m really not sure, she used to come by, make Jon take care of himself and leave the cat with him for a few days. She’s been gone for a while though.” </p>
<p>“That sounds good.”<br/>
Martin drank the rest of his tea in silence before getting up.</p>
<p>“You know what, I’m going to make more tea, I’ll bring a cup to Jon, see if he needs anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s… Nice. Don’t expect much though, I think saying thanks is out of the realm of possibilities for him.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And here he was, in front of the library with a cup of tea. It was seven and a half so technically within Jon’s ‘visiting hours’ whatever that meant. He didn’t knock, only pushed the door open quietly and looked around for Jon.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>He jumped at the sound, almost dropping his cup. Jon was at his left, leaning against a shelf, a book in hand. He was wearing a cardigan as well; it was frayed at the edges and made him look taller in the shadows.</p>
<p>“Jon, hi. Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see if you needed anything.” He looked away nervously before remembering his actual reason for coming. “I made tea, I thought you might want a cup.”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary.”<br/>
Jon set the book back on the shelf and walked further inside the room. Martin gathered his courage one last time.</p>
<p>“I’ll just leave this here. I might be able to help you, you know. You seem to have a lot of things to get through and I do have some time on my hands when the kids are busy. Just… Tell me if you want some help sometimes.”<br/>
As he walked away, he wondered why that even occurred to him, sure he wasn’t busy but he didn’t actually want to work more. But he would have liked to get to know Jon a bit better. And it probably has nothing to do with the fact that he was maybe a bit attractive, with this mysterious and cold persona. Surely. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does end up confronting the kids about the glass, they deny putting it there but the glint in their eyes told him that they knew something about it. He didn't like it. They were put on time out for fifteen minutes though that got cut short when Michaels started wiggling to get out of his chair. Martin also reprimanded him, but he saw the relaxation on his face when he got up and started moving around quickly, so he said nothing.<br/>
Helen’s serene smile worried him somewhat and when he went to tell her that she could move, she barely looked at him.</p>
<p>“Is it really? Time is hard, you know.” She stated, staring pointedly at a point on the wall. </p>
<p>He didn’t try and elaborate on that thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed and Martin kept on bringing Jon tea when he made his afternoon cup. They did interact somewhat because Jon was still working with—teaching—the kids semi regularly. Often he would just come into the classroom, a dazed look on his face and a file in hand and ask for Michael or Helen. It was never long, it was never clear what it was about either. Martin guessed that the kids had some unique insight regarding their mother’s work but aside from that, he was clueless. It didn’t help that he still had no clue as to what Jon actually did in the House.</p>
<p>Finally, it was Tim that shed light on the situation. They were talking in the living room; Martin just came back from bringing Jon tea and the kids had disappeared somewhere in the house, something that went from ‘very worrying’ to ‘regular occurrence’ to Martin in record time. </p>
<p>“Still bringing that tea. Does he actually like, drink it?” asked Tim when he glanced at the second steaming cup on the table.</p>
<p>“I have no clue, I think he does, I find empty cups around sometimes. He might water the plants with it though.” sighed Martin, settling deeper into the couch. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s Jon for you. Obsessing over his statements as always,” said TIm, wiggling his eyebrows with impressive dexterity. </p>
<p>“Yeah, about that, what are those statements? What does he do around here?” Martin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as Tim chuckled. </p>
<p>“Oh we never did tell you huh? It’s kind of a mess really. Gertrude, you’ve probably heard, was a strange one. She had a fascination for those really weird crimes, unsolved mysteries, true crime all that stuff. She amassed quite a collection of information and Jon is working through it. Her system was hectic, it took him months to figure it out. The statements are from those that the police wouldn’t listen to anymore, most of them are desperate for an ear, and Gertrude wanted to listen.”</p>
<p>“That’s… kind of worrying? Should I really let him consult the kids on this?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t think he’s actually asking them about cases, just Gertrude’s oddities. She does have non-murdery weird stuff, old books, poems, and such. Jon’s dramatic but he is just a glorified librarian, Oxford degree or not.”</p>
<p>Martin’s interest was piqued twice, first by the mention of poems, he didn’t get much time for writing but maybe inspiration could help, second, and this was more dread, Oxford. That’s impressive, even more impressive to someone who already felt incredibly bad about lying on his CV. He really has no place here, he pondered grimly.<br/>
But that’s not a good thought, Martin shrugged it off. And sure it would come back, in the dead of night when the house creaked and the sounds of wind seemed to drown him, but not now, not yet.</p>
<p>For now, there was warmth, a soft couch, and steaming tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elias! How nice of you to drop by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin had been living and working at Wright Hall for over two weeks now, and he had yet to hear Jonathan-very-busy-at-the-moment-Sims say one not vaguely rude thing to him. He seemed to be entirely satisfied being either dismissive, critical or just plainly ignoring him and it was getting on his nerves.</p>
<p>Sure, Sasha and Tim had warned him, sure they were very nice and spent time with him regularly. But Jon was still so cold for no apparent reason and it bothered him to no end. <br/>This to say, it was a cold morning of January and Martin was at the supermarket, looking for Jon’s favourite kind of tea, at least according to what Sasha had mentioned a few days ago. </p>
<p>And a few new supplies for the kids, but mostly the tea. </p>
<p>Strangely, it was the first time he had gotten out of the property since he first arrived, he had been busy and everything being well taken care of by Tim and Sasha, he had seen no need to make the trip to Landbury.<br/>The town was quite small, the few passers-by sending him inquisitive looks as he fumbled with his phone. It was nice though, big enough to feel inhabited and if Tim ever needed help with the groceries, Martin wouldn’t mind making a few more trips. </p>
<p>Tea in the bag with the added bonus of new crayons and a curved ruler, Martin got in the car and made his way back to the house. </p>
<p>It was as great as the first day he peaked at it from the backseat of his cab but it felt a great deal less ominous now that he knew the open blinds downstairs meant that Sasha was taking her breakfast, and that the drawn curtains on the first floor meant that Tim had put his free morning to good use.<br/>The kids’ curtains were still shut as well, but there was light coming from the library’s windows. Martin scoffed at the energy waste, though to be fair, it wasn’t a very bright morning and Jon had minutious work to do. <br/>Still if he could find something to say about each and every one of Martin’s lessons, then he could nitpick as well. </p>
<p>There was a car parked in the sable alley leading up to the house. </p>
<p>This was not a strange sight, though the car usually parked near the house was the one he was currently driving. This could mean many things, the more obvious being that Elias Bouchard had come to ‘check up’ on them. An event that was alarming for various reasons, first and foremost because he had never met the man who, by Tim and Sasha’s accounts, was even stranger than Jon and might or might not have killed Mrs Robinson. </p>
<p>He was pretty sure they were kidding about that last part but even on the phone, the man’s voice had left him antsy all afternoon. And also of course, because he wasn’t actually qualified for the position and something in the man’s voice made him feel like he knew. </p>
<p>Which made no sense but it freaked him out nonetheless.</p>
<p>Martin peaked around the corner of the kitchen and let out a breath when he saw Sasha, alone, sipping a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“Oh Martin, I was wondering if you’d slept in. Did you go shopping this early?” she asked, eyeing the bad he was carrying. </p>
<p>“Yes, I needed a few things, this way I’ll have them ready for this afternoon. Say Sasha-”</p>
<p>“Mister Blackwood is it?” interrupted a poised voice coming from behind him.</p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p>Martin flinched and turned towards Elias Bouchard, resting against the wall, a smug look on his face. Who looked exactly as one might picture a rich middle aged man, though the dangly eye-earring was unexpected, it was probably worth a month of Martin’s salary anyway.<br/>This to say, Elias was a relatively short man wearing a suit, with slightly greying hair slicked back, who looked like he enjoyed sneaking up on people early in the morning with some sort of alarming news. </p>
<p>“Mr Bouchard? Sorry I didn’t see you there- I mean, yes. I’m glad to finally meet you, though I didn’t think you planned on visiting us so soon.” stammered Martin. </p>
<p>“Well I was in the neighbourhood and I wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly around here.” Elias’ smile was anything but sincere and Martin wished very deeply that he  would refrain from such visits in the future. </p>
<p>“Everything is going well, thank you,” was what he said instead.</p>
<p>Sasha coughed. “Are you going to see the kids as well sir?”</p>
<p>“Oh I wouldn’t want to wake them, but I’m sure Jon is already hard at work. Could you point me towards the library Martin?” Martin flinched again and Elias’ smile grew. Definitely evil then. </p>
<p>“Never mind I’ll find it myself, I should learn how to navigate my own house after all. And I’m sure you are quite busy.” And with a last grin, he was gone. </p>
<p>Martin put his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Nice guy right?” joked Sasha, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“Why would he do that?” Martin moaned, slumped over the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>“Lurking in the shadows? Who knows, I think he likes the drama.” Answered Sasha with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Martin took a piece of toast and tried to ponder whether Elias Bouchard was the embodiment of evil or maybe he was just over-analysing a slightly awkward interaction. He finished his small breakfast quickly before remembering to unpack his purchases.</p>
<p>“Should I- I mean, I was going to make tea. I should... wait?” asked Martin, taking out the brand new tin out of the bag. </p>
<p>“I mean, I still don’t see why you bother with Jon, he's been acting like a prick since you met him, but I do know he dislikes Elias quite strongly.” Martin smiled at the comment.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. So I should interrupt them? I don’t actually have anything to do there.” And it’s not Jon’s visiting hours he thought but maybe that just applied to the kids, now that he thought about it. </p>
<p>“Neither does Elias, he’s just snooping around like the sketchy dude that he is!” Said Tim with dramatic emphasis, sitting down next to Sasha, very clearing coming directly from his bed. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t eavesdropping by the way” he added, “ just-”</p>
<p>“Hiding from Elias, as usual.” Completed Sasha with a smile, sliding him a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“You know me so well. I had to wait until he stopped wandering around in the living room, and when the coast was clear, I ran!” He said with a grin before turning back towards Martin, who was anxiously fidgeting next to the warming kettle. “And Martin, weren’t you helping Jon with something? You could say you need his input on a lesson plan or whatever it is you do together.”</p>
<p>“But isn’t that rude? Elias- I mean Mr Bouchard is our boss right?”</p>
<p>“Sure but I don’t think he can do anything, or wants to at least. He can be intimidating but he’s just a rich asshole.” Tim took a big sip of what seemed to be scalding hot coffee. “And really, Jon is our boss, Elias owns the House but that’s the extent of it. He’s a pretty hands off kind of guy, until he’s bored.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I could- Yeah. I think I’ll bring Jon his tea, at least. Be right back.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Elias, would you just leave me alone? I don’t even know why you came here, it’s not like you’re actually interested in all of this.”</p>
<p>“But of course I am Jon. And the new au pair isn’t an issue I hope? If he’s distracting your… research, I can find another one.”</p>
<p>Jon paused. </p>
<p>Martin was irritating, sure, overly chipper and energetic. And Jon could do without his pity-filled teacups, he heard Sasha commenting on how overworked he was, he heard Tim mutter about how he was entirely unqualified anyway, and he was sure they shared their opinions to him. But Martin was new, and he seems to be trying. </p>
<p>Jon recalled Georgie’s exasperated face as she explained that, for the last time, being dismissive and courteous towards someone based on what he assumed to be their opinion of him was a ‘very stupid idea’ and ‘this is why Melanie hates you Jon’.</p>
<p>So maybe he could at least try not to get him fired.</p>
<p>“He’s been nothing but helpful, I think he will do fine here. Now if you could-”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Jon? Oh Mr Bouchard! I thought you were done around here, I just need Jon’s input on something if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Elias was just leaving, what’s the matter Martin?” </p>
<p>Elias looked disgruntled, which was quite a pleasant sight at which Jon almost smiled.</p>
<p>Elias straightened his purple tie. “Yes… We’ll talk later Jon.” He conceded, walking away in smooth steps, his heel clicking against the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>Jon stared at his back pointedly, only relaxing when the loud noise of the library door echoed in the room.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that- I mean, why does no one act like Mr Bouchard is their boss. Even Sasha hates him, I didn’t think she could not like someone.” Stammered Martin, still standing a few feet away with a cup of tea in his hands.</p>
<p>“He was close to Gertrude, that's reason enough.” Jon leaned against the desk, small memories of the woman bringing a sneer to his face. “ And he can’t fire me since Gertrude legally appointed me to the position—as well as the kids legal guardian, through whatever legal loophole—” he added,” so he’s stuck with me. </p>
<p>“But he isn’t that terrible, though there are some weeks, months even,  when it seems as though his sole goal in life is making everyone’s worse. Seems like this is one of those times, I would stay away from him if I were you. I don’t get why he even hired you seeing-” </p>
<p>Martin made a choked sound and Jon flinched, his eyes finally focussing on the other man.</p>
<p>Jon often forgets that he’s talking to someone, not that it happened a lot nowadays. At Oxford he used to zone out, talking at length about whatever was fascinating him at the moment, paying no mind to who was listening or if they even did. </p>
<p>But there was still an ache when they left, when people avoided him, when he got to the end and no one was next to him anymore. </p>
<p>“Am I getting fired?” Martin asked and he looked so worried, like being here mattered to him. Maybe it did. </p>
<p>But Jon isn’t good with people and when his gaze was caught by wide blue eyes it felt like falling. So he drew back.</p>
<p>“No, forget I said anything. Now I’m quite busy if you don’t mind.” And of course it was a lie but it wasn’t like Martin wanted to stay, really he was doing him a favour.</p>
<p>“Of course,”Martin said, voice still a bit shaky, “I wouldn’t want to bother you… I hope you like the tea.”</p>
<p>Martin had been gone for a few minutes when Jon tasted the tea, it was perfect. <br/>Something started to edge at his mind, something too foreign to address, so Jon settled to absent-mindedly skim through a few boxes. Gertrude was very fond of the Ringmaster in her last years and Jon kept finding statements about it, he had long since given up on understanding her organisation and now only kept the statements in chronological order. For the Ringmaster though, since there was a whole creepy murder board on the east wall, he stored those statements apart from the others. </p>
<p>He didn’t really know why he was doing it, he used to say it was out of respect for Gertrude’s work but delving into it had left him all but terrified by the woman. Still, curiosity kept nagging at him and he kept working, sorting, looking for something. </p>
<p>That wasn’t all he did, mind you. Though Sasha and Tim seemed to think that he spent all day cooped up in the library, sorting through dusty papers. And in a way he did, but he had his own projects and research—why he even started to come by Gertrude’s library in the first place—he did have a degree after all, and not in library science.  </p>
<p>That’s why he asked for the kids often, they liked to hear about historical oddities and they knew the house like the back of their hands. Well Helen did, Michael always acted more reserved, though according to Helen, he seemed to like Martin well enough. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Helen was drawing and Michael was reading when a knock cut through the calm afternoon. </p>
<p>“Hello again Mr Blackwood, I hope you won’t mind, I just wanted to check on my little ones,” said Elias Bouchard, and his eyes still didn’t inspire any trust in martin. Yet, when he looked at Helen and Michael, his grin softened somewhat and his gaze was warmer.. </p>
<p>Martin realized that he hadn’t answered when Elias’ eyes turned towards him again, so empty he might have imagined their emotion. </p>
<p>“Yes of course, if that’s okay with you Helen, Michael?” They nodded. “Well then, I’ll give you some privacy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, it shouldn’t take too long.”</p>
<p>And Martin was left alone outside the classroom door, great. He didn’t have much to do to be fair, he had planned out most of the lessons already and it’s not like he had papers to grade. It was a beautiful day though, so he headed to the living room, with its great windows and inviting couch. It had been a long time since he wrote anything, he realized, as the sun painted the floor with glints of gold. <br/>He enjoyed the warmth for a few minutes, before getting up to wander the house on his own. The kitchen was empty, with a lonely mug on the counter. The dining hall was as daunting as ever, he didn't understand why anyone would need such a big table, at most they were six and they hardly filled it! </p>
<p>It was as far as it could be from his old dining area with its lonely table and the second chair forgotten under piles of papers and clothes. He remembered the broken blinds, keeping the flat in a somber light even on sunny days, the dusty air that made anyone cough, the grey couch and bed and him so indifferent to all of it. </p>
<p>It’s not that he didn’t care, of course he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about any of it. He could barely get himself outside on good days. <br/>But then he had to, he had to pick out a casket, a cemetery, he had to pay so much money to make sure she would rest comfortably and he had to go to the ceremony, alone. And he walked through the foggy cemetery and stared at the strange stone before him. And the dull feeling of loss, for a person long gone and the life he never had, never did bring tears to his eyes.</p>
<p>Something changed after that, it wasn’t like a switch had been flipped or a burst of light, but slowly, something left his shoulders. He got out one day and saw the world. He saw the sun in the leaves and the smiling strangers, and he wanted to write about it again. </p>
<p>This was the first notebook he bought in years, slightly stabbing him through his pocket, and it might be mostly a blubbering mess, but it made him feel so alive again, to pick out something for him, to do something only for himself, only because he wanted to. </p>
<p>He always knew that he was good at caring, but he just never managed to turn that effort inward.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Elias didn’t stay for dinner, but he did smile and said that he would be back soon. Martin didn’t feel too great about that, but the kids reported enjoying their time with him, and that was what mattered most. <br/>Michael was asking Tim about grabbing something in town for him when Helen let out a happy shout. <br/>“Jon you’re here! How great!” she beamed, her curly hair kept in two braids, courtesy of Sasha. Martin looked behind him and indeed, there was Jon, who seemed less exhausted than in the morning, and more relaxed than he ever did in the library. </p>
<p>He smiled at Helen, staying a few feet from the table with an uncertain look on his face, not that Martin would know since he turned back towards his plate as soon as his eyes caught Jon’s. <br/>Sasha had no such issues and turned towards him with a gentle smile. “There’s still some roast Jon, are you staying to eat with us?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes please do, we have so much to tell you. Did you know Elias came today? It was very nice of him.” Helen could barely contain her excitement, Martin was used to her theatrical recreations of a day’s events by now and seeing Jon’s face, so did he.</p>
<p>“Yes I saw him Helen, and that’s alright Sasha I wouldn’t want to bother you.” </p>
<p>“Nonsense, staying away from books for a few minutes should be good for you, sit here, “ she pointed at the empty seat next to Helen, and in front of Martin.</p>
<p>Jon thanked her and went to fill his plate, he was monopolized by Helen for the rest of the meal, who for a young child, had an incredible amount of energy. He didn’t look incredibly comfortable but he seemed to be doing his best to keep up with her. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>An hour or two later, Martin was going down the stairs for a last cup of tea after putting the kids to sleep, when he heard voices in the living room. In the warm room, he found Tim Sasha and Jon debriefing Elias’ visit around a bottle of wine.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s an off week for sure, I mean you saw his- Martin! Come join us, we wondered whether the kids had finally killed you off. Glad to see you still up and kicking.”</p>
<p>Tim sported a wide smile and looked even more relaxed than he usually did, sprawled on an armchair with a half-empty glass in hand. Sasha was snuggled on another armchair to his left, with her shoes off and a red blush on her cheeks. </p>
<p>Jon sat on the couch in front of the two seats, barely upright, a small smile on his lips that Martin had never seen before. And that he was going to have a hard time getting out of his head. <br/>He sat a respectable distance from Jon, who didn’t seem quite aware of his presence anyway. </p>
<p>“So Martin,” asked Sasha. “What do you think of Elias?”</p>
<p>“Well I see what you meant about him, and uh- he doesn’t seem to like me very much? I don’t like his smile, it’s like he's on a big scheme that none of us know about…”</p>
<p>“It’s his eyes, I don’t trust them,” added Tim with a wise nod. “And I am willing to bet that he ran background checks on all of us, it’s his vibe.”</p>
<p>“Really? Because he said a few things that seemed to indicate that he knew something—about me—that…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry too much about it, he can be spooky but most of the time he’s a chill guy-”</p>
<p>“Tim means that he often acts quite stoned, then he’s much nicer” giggled Sasha, tucking a long strand of hair back behind her ear. She leaned towards Tim and Martin with a sly grin, “You know, I think he was a… you know-” she erupted in another fit of laughter, and Tim caught her glass as it was about to spill. </p>
<p>“Sasha I can assure you we have no idea what you mean,” said Jon, slightly slurring his words and startling Martin who had almost forgotten that he was sitting next to him. This realisation prompted a second one: the fact that, in an effort to hear Tim and Sasha better, he had moved up the couch and was now very much closer to Jon than he intended. </p>
<p>Close enough to feel the warmth of his thigh next to his, and close enough to see the grey strands in his hair. Close enough to realize that he smelt quite nice, like paper and ink and grass, and that he had small round scars on his face.</p>
<p>When he snapped out of his contemplation, hopefully quickly enough—though Tim and Sasha didn’t seem to have noticed him spacing out—he felt strange, warm. </p>
<p>He snuggled back at a respectful distance on the couch and looked at his half empty glass with suspicion, earning a small smile from Jon, though out of Martin’s sight.</p>
<p>When he got to sleep that night, he was tipsy enough not to hear the strange sounds coming from the empty wing, and surely not attentive enough to realize that a small figure could be made out, lurking in the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, sorry for disappearing there, i'd say uni got hectic and i guess it kind of did, but my tma fixation faltered after the finale and i am waiting for it to surge back to life. Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no canon reason to make Helen say ‘perfectly splendid all the time, I just think it’s neat. Also I don’t think I want to go full on Lonely/depression, the end got dark on me for no reason, I’ll try to lighten things up. Though there’s still murder ahead (maybe? i'm not sure)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think, comments are loved and cherished and keep authors writing. I'm not an expert by any means if you notice spelling errors etc please tell me, i am also not an native speaker in the slightest. (I am not looking for criticism though, even constructive so please refrain, i am a tired stem student enjoying a hobby)</p>
<p>Anyways thanks for stopping by. </p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr for <a href="https://ethod-reo.tumblr.com/tagged/ethod's-art">mediocre art</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>